


Cool Touch

by ProteinBlob



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, Caught in the Act, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Post-Coital Cuddling, Something I made for fun, Surprise Kissing, Takes place during book 2, ass eating, bisexual bolin, blowjob, handjob, mlm, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Desna can't conceal his desires anymore, and decides that he needs Bolin sooner rather than later, leaving Bolin with a rather hefty decision.
Relationships: Bolin/Desna (Avatar), Bolin/Desna/Eska (Avatar), Bolin/Eska (Avatar)
Kudos: 51





	Cool Touch

Bolin was following Desna somewhere, he had no idea where exactly, but he said it was a matter of high importance. He assumed the other just wanted him to know that his sister needed something from him. Perhaps she's been stressed again lately and needs him to take her frustrations out on. His ass ached just thinking about it.

Despite this, he continued to follow the young man through out the water tribe building, starting to notice how they were approaching some of the bedrooms.

"Right in here." Desna said, opening a door to one of the rooms, letting Bolin inside before he followed.

Bolin hummed softly, looking around the empty bedroom, unsure what it was that Desna needed. He didn't notice how the young man locked the doors behind him.

"So, uh, what is it you-"

Almost instantly, Bolin felt a pair of soft lips press against his own, making the earth bender's eyes widen in surprise. He found himself unable to pull away as Desna kissed him.

His heart was racing, his face flushed red as he could feel the desire and want behind the water bender's movements.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, looking up at Bolin with worry that was absent from his face prior.

"Bolin, I must confess something to you. Ever since you've been around, I've...felt something for you. Every time I saw you with my sister I grew envious, then I realized that I was yearning for you, Bolin." He said, hands resting on the other's shoulders as he looked into Bolin's perplexed face.

"Your personality, your cheerful demeanor, your muscular physique, I couldn't get you off my mind." He kept confessing, his own face becoming flushed as he continued.

"I found myself desiring for you more and more, and I couldn't bear the weight of it anymore. I had to confess to you to get it off my chest."

Bolin's mouth was agape slightly, no words escaping him as he took all this in. He was certainly flattered, but he could only imagine how Eska would react to this.

"I...I'm very flattered, Desna, and I admit, I've uh...I kinda thought you were cute too." He gave a nervous grin, rubbing the back of his head.

Desna gasped softly, a hand covering his mouth as he did. "Y-You do?" He asked, earning a nod and affirmative hum.

"But, you know we can't, right? I mean, your sister would be so pissed at us." Bolin explained, trying to hide his growing 'excitement' as he looked into the other's eyes.

"She doesn't have to know!" Desna said quickly. "W-We can hide this from her. I know what she's like, I know when and where will be a good time for us to be close. Please, Bolin, I just...I want to be close to you like you are to her..." He sighed, looking down at the floor.

"But...I understand. I don't want to force you into this, of course..." 

Bolin bit his lip, letting out a low hum of uncertainty, looking down at the darker-skinned young man in front of him. He seemed so thrilled to be with him, and Bolin would hate to make him feel bad. But then again, this was Eska they were talking about, and he knew her fury first hand.

"...O-One time." 

Desna looked up at him, hopeful, "What was that?"

"Just this once, we can be...close..." His face was flushed red and he couldn't deny the attraction he felt for the other. He was playing with fire, and this would certainly go horrible if they weren't careful.

Desna looked as enthralled as he could, a hopeful look in his eyes and a slight grin on his face as he suddenly brought Bolin in for another hug.

"Thank you, Bolin. I promise, I'll make sure to do my best!" He assured, feeling Bolin hug him back, sending a tingle up the water bender's back.

"I'm just relieved that this won't go to waste now."

Bolin hummed curiously, looking down at the other before letting him go. "Let what go to waste?" 

Desna bit his lip, hands now going to the chest of his robes, undoing them quickly. He saw that Bolin was watching intently. 

"I was hoping that if you said yes, I could surprise you..." He spoke, now taking off the robes, slowly revealing what was under them to him.

As the fabric dropped to the floor, Bolin's mouth was agape at the sight before him: Desna was donned in a white, three-piece lingerie outfit, a perfect contrast to his dark skin. A top, panties, even a garterbelt, making sure to show off as much of Desna as he could. Bolin couldn't help but stare at him, his eyes running up the other's toned, slender physique. 

"Wooow...Desna, you look amazing!" He couldn't help but remark, stepping back to get a better view.

Desna bit his lip, shivering slightly as he felt the other's stares, as well as the overall coolness of the room. "Th-Thank you, Bolin. I'm happy you think so..." He could feel himself getting worked up from the attention alone, it making a slight tent in the crotch of the panties he was wearing.

Bolin noticed this, walking closer to him, one hand on his hip. 

"Do you need help?" he asked, the other hand cupping his cheek as he tilted his head up. As he did, they both made eye contact, both of them silent as they stared into each other's eyes, emerald peering into sapphire. 

"...Desna..." Bolin spoke softly, starting to lean in closer, all the while Desna did the same, until finally the two of them made contact, kissing each other slowly and passionately.

Each of them hummed against each other, tongues and lips rubbing against each other as Bolin began to rub the crotch of Desna's outfit, making the other whimper against Bolin's mouth more.

With his other arm, Bolin pulled the other to the bed with ease, now pressing Desna against the mattress, his weight lightly set on top of him as he did.

Desna was the one to pull away, gasping softly for air as he felt Bolin still rubbing him through his underwear. He grit his teeth, holding back his moans as he held onto Bolin tightly.

"B-Bolin!~" He called out, arching against the other's touch, his eyes squinted in pleasure.

The earth bender began to pull off the other, crawling down so his face was near level with his crotch.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused as he saw Bolin look up at him with a grin. The next thing he knew, his panties were being pulled down, his hard, brown cock popping out, dripping and throbbing with arousal.

"I'm making you feel good~" Bolin answered, wrapping his fingers lightly around the length, stroking him slowly.

"Ahhh~ Oh, spirits!" Desna couldn't help but cry out, covering his mouth with his hand as he felt Bolin's grip around his cock, arching and bucking into him.

The earth bender, watched the other writhe and jolt in the bed, enjoying the muffled sounds of his pleasure as he kept jerking him off. He could feel the other's pre dripping onto his fingers and knuckles, lubing him to stroke faster.

It was unlike anything he ever felt before, pleasure was jolting all across his body as he felt Bolin stroking him more and more, all the while he gripped the sheets under him.

"B-Bolin!" He cried out through gritted teeth, arching into his strokes, "I-I'm c-close!" 

Suddenly, Bolin let go of him, leaving the other surprised and confused, looking down at him with confusion and shock.

"What...What are you doing?" Desna asked urgently, now watching as Bolin licked up the pre cum that was on his hand and fingers in front of him. This only served to get Desna more anxious, unsure what he had planned.

"Just be patient, I promise you'll feel really good." Bolin assured, reaching down to pull off his shirt, revealing his bare, muscular chest to the other before he began removing his pants, his legs coming into view as well. At this point, he was in only his underwear, sporting his own tented erection.

Desna was gasping softly, staring at the muscular young man as he laid down, his cock throbbing and aching from being denied release.

"Just wanted to get comfortable~" Bolin said before laying back down in front of him. 

He then opened his mouth, hovering it above Desna's member before slowly taking it in. He could hear Desna's shrill, pleasured shuddering and whimpering as he kept bringing more and more down his throat, all the while his tongue circled his shaft, no doubt making the water bender more overwhelmed than before. Eventually he reached the base, bobbing his head up and down quickly, his tongue still circling his shaft as he did. 

"B-Bolin! Bolin! I-I'm haah-HAAAAAAAAH!!~" Desna's head shot back as he came, feeling his orgasm hit him, his cock throbbing and shooting his load down Bolin's throat. He could feel the earth bender push himself as deep as he could, him swallowing every drop Desna had as he resisted the urge to shove Bolin down there.

After a few more seconds, Desna began coming out of his pleasured haze, shuddering and gasping softly for breath as he laid down on the bed. His body was glistening with sweat as he stared up at the icy-blue ceiling. He could feel Bolin pull his warm, wet mouth away, hearing him crawl up towards him on the bed.

"What'd you think?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Desna as he laid beside him, looking into his eyes.

Desna took a second to respond, catching his breath, "That...That was the most amazing feeling of my entire life~" He found himself grinning a bit as he looked back into Bolin's eyes.

The earth bender leaned over, pressing his lips to Desna in a quick kiss, hands reaching back to cup his rear and pulling him in closer. Their chests were pressed together as they laid in bed, Bolin's chiseled one against Desna's more soft body.

The water bender sighed contentedly as he kept looking into Bolin's face, reaching over to rub his cheek. He was happy, happy and satisfied.

"I love you~" He said dreamily, his mind still a tad hazy.

Bolin froze up for a second hearing those words come out of the other. It felt right to hear, it made Bolin feel good to hear him say those words. Still, he thought of Eska. He still loved her, even if she was intense at times, but he couldn't deny what he was feeling for her brother too.

"...I love you too, Desna." Bolin responded with a grin, leaning over to kiss him once more. His hands caressed Desna's slender body, feeling up his smooth stomach, hips, and rear.

Desna was soon brought out of his daze as he felt something brush up against his now exposed manhood. He looked down to see that Bolin's cock was still confined in his underwear. It didn't feel right having him do what he did earlier without returning it. 

He pulled away from Bolin's mouth, looking into his eyes. 

"Bolin. I...I want to make you feel good too."

Bolin cocked an eyebrow, "But you're already making me feel good-"

"No! I want you to feel good like you just did me." He clarified, starting to pull away slightly, his hands reaching down to the other's underwear, feeling the warmth of what it contained. 

Bolin gasped softly at the touch, looking down at Desna's hands as they pawed at him.

Eventually, Desna pulled his boxers down in one pull, watching as the other's thick, hard member popped out. He could see the tan lines around the band of his underwear and legs. 

His mouth was agape in surprise, he figured that he would be big, but this was on another level. Desna felt himself grow more aroused the more he stared at it.

"I-I know I'm a bit big, so we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Bolin said, trying to assure the other, a blush on his face.

"Well...it's a good thing I've been practicing..." Desna remarked with a blush, now starting to move away on the bed, getting on his hands and knees, his plump rear facing Bolin.

"P-Please, Bolin. I want to do something for you. I'll be fine." He assured, looking back at the other.

Bolin bit his lip, starting to get on his knees, his cock throbbing as he stared at Desna pulling his panties down all the way so his ass was fully on display for him.

"...Desna, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go ahead and use my ass." Desna brace himself for what was coming, knowing that it was bound to hurt, even if he did practice in the past.

Bolin scooted closer to him, his hands reaching to grope both his buttocks, spreading them to reveal Desna's flexing, eager hole. He could the other wince slightly as he held his buttocks.

Of course, Bolin wasn't going to just dive in to it, so he got on his knees behind the water bender, ready to put his mouth to work once more.

"Hm? Bolin, what are you do- AHHH!~" He suddenly cried out, his head shooting back as he now felt Bolin's warm, wet tongue against his asshole.

He grit his teeth in surprise, his face muffled against the bed as Bolin quickly began eating his ass out.

"Oh, spirits, Bolin!~" He moaned out, gasping hotly against the sheets, his cock throbbing at the strange stimulation.

Bolin circled and lapped at his hole, humming hotly as he did, stroking himself off slowly as he tasted the other's rear. Bolin couldn't believe that they were going to be going all the way with this; he grew more and more excited as he ate Desna out more.

Eventually, Bolin forced himself to pull away, gasping softly for air as he started to get on his knees once more, lining his tip up to the other's anus.

Desna gasped softly and suddenly, now feeling Bolin's tongue replaced with the tip of his cock. He braced himself, gripping the bed sheets tightly as he tried pushing himself against him.

"D-Do it, Bolin! Push it in!" He cried out with a pleasured growl. 

And so, with one hard push, Bolin shoved his cock inside Desna, the both of them crying out as they did.

Bolin grunted softly as he felt Desna's ass around his dick. He managed to put half of himself in him, but Desna looked completely out of breath.

Regardless, he had the energy to take it, pushing himself back up on his hands and knees.

"G...Go slow for now, please." Desna almost begged before feeling the other slowly pull his cock away, then inside the other. It was shallow, but Desna shuddered with each soft thrust.

Bolin grunted softly, his hands gripping the other's hips as he kept thrusting into him, steadily picking up speed as he went deeper.

Desna's moans were becoming more shrill and frequent, hands gripping the sheets under him as he took Bolin's thickness inside him.

"B-Bolin!" He cried out, strained as he barely lifted his head up from the mattress. His cock was bobbing and throbbing as Bolin plowed his ass, dripping on the sheets as well.

"Desnaaaa!~" Bolin's hips started to have a mind of their own as he picked up more speed, stretching the other's ass.

"You feel so good~" Moaned Bolin as he kept a tight grip on him.

"S-So do you!" The water bender replied, his hair hanging in front of his face as he continued to let himself be used.

The two kept going at it for a while, with Bolin plowing Desna deeper and faster, occasionally leaning down to give Desna some reassuring kisses on the backs of his shoulder blades. All the while both of them were edging closer and closer to climax.

"Mmm! Bolin! I-I'm getting close!!" Desna warned, looking back at the earth bender as he kept wrecking his ass.

"Me too! Desna, I'm gonna cum!~" Bolin could only thrust faster and harder as he opened his eyes, looking into Desna's as he did.

"Wait!" Desna suddenly cried out, prompting Bolin to suddenly stop his thrusting, despite how he wanted to keep going.

In one go, Desna managed to roll his body around Bolin's member, a grunt escaping him as he did. 

"There...now I can see your face when you do it~" Desna grinned, Bolin instantly pounding into him, both of them moaning in pleasure as they were both on the cusp of orgasm.

Desna wrapped his arms around Bolin's neck as he bounced on his member, whimpering and shuddering as he was close to finishing.

The earth bender suddenly pressed his lips to the other's, muffling both their cries as their tongue twisted and circled around each other in the wet, hot embrace.

Soon, they both cried against each other as they came, Desna shooting his load all over his and Bolin's laps.

Bolin was pumping his spunk deep in Desna's ass, making sure to go as deep as he could as he emptied himself into him.

They parted their lips, both gasping hotly as they laid down together on the bed, limp and exhausted from the intense love-making.

Bolin was still inside Desna, slowly pulling himself out as he did, a wet pop sounding as he was completely out.

"Oh." He remarked, looking down to see his impressive, warm load leaking out of him.

"That...that felt wonderful~" Desna said, reaching down to rest a hand on his stomach, some of it covered with his seed.

"Yeah, it did." Bolin agreed, wrapping an arm around Desna to pull him closer, landing a kiss on his lips.

"You're amazing, Desna." He praised with a grin, caressing the other's back.

"So are you, Bolin~" He agreed, exhaling as he closed his eyes, resting himself against the other.

Bolin began to close his eyes too, ready to lay down as well.

Unfortunately none of them were able to, as the doors suddenly slammed open, rousing the two of them up.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!" Howled an angry, female voice from the door entrance. 

"AHH! Eska! N-Now wait a sec-" Bolin tried to defend himself, but was suddenly encased in water up to his neck, then frozen solid, still naked. 

"I can't leave you alone for a day without you trying to solicit sex from my brother of all people!"

Bolin's teeth chattered as he was frozen solid, sans his head. "W-W-Wait, E-Esk-"

"Sister, please! Leave him alone!" Desna suddenly hopped off the bed, getting dressed quickly as he rushed to Bolin's side.

"And you! I can't believe that my brother of all people would try and take him away from me! He was the only person I loved!" She snarled at her twin, an angry expression on her face.

"P-Please, forgive him, sister! I was the one to seduce him into this!" He pleaded, even on his knees in front of her.

"N-N-No, Desn-na!" Bolin chattered, "I-It's my f-fault!"

Eska had a look of pure rage on her face, looking between the two of them, especially at Bolin.

"You will pay the price for your infidelity." She stepped closer to him, her face close to his as her sharp gaze peered into his innocent eyes.

Bolin's heart was racing, scared at what was going to happen to him, or Desna because of this.

"Alright sister, I think that's enough." Desna suddenly spoke in a much more calm tone. Instantly, Bolin was unfrozen, falling back on the bed.

Eska's livid glare melted just as fast, her typical poker face back on.

Bolin wrapped himself in a blanket, still shivering, "Wh-What?" He looked between the two, confused.

"No need to worry, my koala-otter, I'm not truly mad at you." Eska assured, sitting beside Bolin on the bed.

Desna joined them, sitting on the other side of Bolin, "Forgive me, Bolin, but this was my idea." He confessed, "I actually did ask my sister to do all this ahead of time, and she was perfectly fine with it." 

Bolin's mouth was agape as he turned to Desna, he had no words.

"I was actually watching you two from over there." Eska spoke, pointing to a wardrobe that upon closer inspection was slightly ajar.

Now he turned to her, mouth agape.

"It was quite enjoyable, honestly. Though, if it weren't really stage, I wonder what this says about you if you were fine with doing this behind my back." 

Bolin felt a chill run down his spine, separate from the one from him being frozen. She did have a point.

"But all is forgiven, I did enjoy myself." She added, reaching over to caress his arm.

"W-Wait! Hold up! So you two were in on this the whole time??"

"Yes." They both said simultaneously.

Bolin turned to Desna, a confused, unsure look on his face. "Then why didn't you say anything? You even said that she couldn't find out."

Desna was quiet for a few seconds, looking down at his hands, holding them together. "Well...didn't it feel exciting to you that we were doing something that you thought you'd get in trouble for?" He asked, looking up at him with a blush. 

Bolin was left speechless, looking between the two as he kept bundling himself tighter. But Desna did have a point, it did feel thrilling to do this behind Eska's back, even if he thought it was a bad idea.

Then something else popped in his head, turning to Eska, "Wait, if you were watching us through there, how'd you get in front of the doors?" 

"There's a passage back there that leads through the walls and out into the hall. It's why we chose this room to do this." She answered, still rubbing his shoulder slowly.

"Ohhh, I see...so...what now?" Bolin asked between the two of them.

"Well, you seem pretty cold..." Desna started, a hand reaching over to start caressing Bolin's chest.

"It would only seem right to let us warm you up once more~" Eska grinned, leaning over to press her lips suddenly to Bolin's, pushing him down on the bed.

Bolin muffled in surprise, his heart racing once more as he started feeling both twins against him.


End file.
